The Love of an Outlaw
by sparklycookies18
Summary: One-shot revolving the adoreable Outlaw Queen.
1. The Aftermath

**AN: SOOO I am super obessed with these two(besides my babies Captain Swan of course) I just...ugh love them so much. So here is the first one shot and there will be more to follow ;) Emjoy!**

* * *

**The Aftermath**

Regina laid peacefully in her bed. She sighed in contentment then rolled over. Laying beside her, naked, was Robin. She wasn't surprised since she did invite him over. She snuggled closer to his body and breathed him in.

_Ahh, forest,_ she thought to herself as she started to trace patterns across his chest and abs.

Robin grunted in contentment and instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "That feels nice," he whispers huskily.

Regina lifted her head to look at him and smiled, "If I haven't made it clear, I really do care about you, Locksley."

"I think you made it perfectly clear, m'lady," Robin chuckles. "And to be quite honest, I have cared about you the moment I laid my eyes on you."

Regina was never the blushing type, until he came along. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your son?"

"Actually why don't we go and grab some breakfast?" Robin says as he stroked her arm.

"What about Roland?"

"He will be there," Robin smirks.

"You're confusing me, Locksley," Regina huffs as Robin got out of bed.

Robin smirked as he bent down to kiss her, "Just meet me at the diner in an hour, m'lady."

* * *

Regina walked into the diner and searched the small area for her outlaw. She found him towards the back and walked towards him. She stopped when Robin met her halfway and kissed her. "Hello, m'lady," he smiled.

"Hello yourself," she chuckled.

Regina was lost in Robin's eyes, cheesy but so true, when she felt someone tug on her sleeve. "Umm lady?" a small child starts to ask Regina, "Why are you kissing my papa?"

Regina couldn't help but giggle and hide her face in Robin's shoulder. Robin chuckled beside her and answered for her, "Roland, this is Regina. She and I are...we really care about each other."

"Are you a couple?" the child asks.

"You certainly are a smart, little boy aren't you?" Regina chuckles.

"Papa taughts me everything I know," Roland says proudly.

"That I did, son," Robin chuckles. "And yes we are a couple."

"Okay," the toddler shrugs and sits back down in the booth. "Papa, can Miss Gina sit with me?"

"I would love to sit with you, Roland," Regina answers.

For the first time in a long while, Regina was happy and it was all thanks to one outlaw.


	2. This I Promise You

**AN: Not sure if many of you know this but Mr. Robin Hood(Sean McGuire) was a bit of a popstar. Even though I wrote a fic for Captain Swan to this, I did something different for Outlaw Queen. I hope you enjoy. **

**I own nothing but the storyline. **

* * *

**This I Promise You **

"This is your idea of a romantic night out?" Regina asks in disgust.

Robin just laughed and pulled out a chair for his lady. "Oh come now, m'lady, this is going to be fun."

"Singing some old songs in front of a bunch of people is not fun," the queen argued.

"I beg to differ," the outlaw smirked as we walked up to the stage.

"Locksley? Locksley!" Regina called out to the outlaw but he was too far to hear her cries. Regina scowled at her man as he smirked back at her.

"Evening, everyone," Robin greeted the other patrons at the Rabbit Hole. "I will be starting the festivities tonight." The other patrons started to hoot and holler at Robin, probably because they were drunk. "I would like to dedicate this song to the most beautiful woman in this entire town, Regina Mills."

Embarrassed, Regina hid her face in her hands and ignored everyone around her. I am so going to kill you, she thought as music began to play and Robin cleared his throat.

_When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along.._

_And I will take_  
_You in my arms_  
_And hold you right where you belong_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you_  
_This I promise you_

Even though she was mortified that he even brought her here, Regina couldn't help but smile at Robin. She had heard the song a couple times and had always hope that one day someone would live up to the lyrics.

_I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...  
Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun..._

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_  
_Each loving day (each loving day)_  
_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_  
_Till the day my life is through_  
_This I promise you.._  
_This I promise you.._

Robin had got off the stage and started to walk over to her. She took a quick look around and saw that everyone was stating at her. She hid her face again until she felt someone prying her hands away.

"Don't hide from me," Robin says as he brings her to feet. He continues to sing as he leads them to the stage.

Once they reached the stage, Robin adjusted himself to where he was still singing into the microphone but also dancing with his woman. He continued to sing until he reached the last verse. "This I promise you," he sang as he kissed Regina in front of everyone in the bar.

"No one has ever sang to me," Regina confesses as they sat back down at their table. "I love that song."

"I know," Robin smirked. "I just thought that you would like to listen to someone sing it who actually cares about you."

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you," Robin whispers back. "This I promise you."


	3. Male Bonding

**AN: Fluff! Robin and Henry are left alone at home. Regina comes home to a surprise. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Male Bonding **

After having a magic lesson with Emma, all Regina wanted to do was get home and take a nice, hot, bubble bath. When she walked through the door of her home, however, her plans of having a bath were far from her reach. "Robin! Henry!" she called out to her men.

"Looks like mom's home," Henry gulped.

"Afraid so," Robin agreed.

"Robin! Henry! What the hell happened to the house?" Regina screeched as she walked into the kitchen. Both boys in question were standing on opposite sides of the kitchen, covered in who knows what. "Someone better start explaining," the queen growled.

"Well, you see m'lady, umm..."

"What Robin is trying to say mom is that well..."

"We were going to clean up before you got home, love," Robin interjected.

"What happened?" Regina asked again.

"Well, you see, Roland and Henry..."

"Hey!" the teen boy protested. "You were the one who was showing us how to use a bow and arrow."

"You what?"

"No one was hurt in anyway, m'lady and I was going to repair all the minor damages."

"You know what," Regina huffed. "I am very tired. So I am going to go upstairs and take a nice, long bubble bath and pretend that I didn't see any of this."

She shook her shoulders, as if trying to rid her mind of the images that she has seen, then made her way up stairs. Next time she decided that the boys needed some "male bonding time" she was going to be there to do damage control.


	4. A Birthday Surprise

**AN: Sorry for the silence I'm still recovering from the finale and school just finished for me. I had to do this because we need happiness in the OQ world. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**A Birthday Surprise**

Robin is always fussing over Regina for the tiniest thing so it was no surprise that he ran for his life towards the hospital. He was out in the forest with the Merry Men just enjoying each other's company, that and Regina had shooed him out of the house. She had said something about a surprise. Little John was just telling the men about a story when Robin got a call saying that Regina had fainted and was at the hospital.

Running as fast as he could, seeing as he was still having driving lessons with Charming, Robin ran the whole way to the hospital. "Regina Mills' room," he puffed when he ran into the emergency room.

"Robin?" Regina calls out to him for a bed nearby.

"Regina! What happened?" he fussed as he kissed Regina's temple.

"I just fainted. I wish they didn't call you," she said with a huff.

"What? Why?"

"I was going to surprise you with dinner for your birthday."

"Oh love," Robin chuckled before he kissed her temple again. "Your health is more important to me than some birthday dinner."

"But...I wanted to do something special before I told you the real surprise."

"The real surprise? And what that might be love?"

Regina smiled and grabbed Robin's hand then placed it on her stomach. "Happy Birthday...daddy," she smiled.

"Daddy?" Robin whispered. Regina nodded afraid that if she used her voice she would end up crying. "I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes," Regina sniffled.

Robin leaned down and kissed Regina fully on her lips. "Best birthday present I could ever receive."

"I see you told him the good news," Whale said as he walked into the room. "Now we should take a look at the new bundle of joy, just to make sure he or she is fine." Whale started an ultrasound and soon the room was filled with the miraculous sound. "Well it looks like the surprises keep coming," Whale chuckled.

"What do you mean, Whale?" Regina asked in a panic.

"Take a look for yourself," he said as he turned the screen around to face the couple.

Robin just stared in confusion but Regina gasped in shock. "Is that...?"

"Congratulations mom and dad looks like you're expecting twins," Whale announced as he printed out the image on the screen then walked out of the room.

"Twins?" Robin finally asked in shock.

"Twins."

Regina was expecting Robin to do anything but kiss her. "Did I say thank you for my gifts?" he chuckled. "I said it once and I will say it again, best birthday surprise ever," he smiled as he and Regina shared another kiss, with both of their hands placed on Regina's stomach.


	5. Dancing with Tears in My Eyes

**AN: I had been listening to _Dancing with Tears in my Eyes_ by Kesha lately and all I can think about is Regina. I just really hope Adam and Eddy don't mess with OQ too much. I mean Regina has come so far. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Dancing with Tears in My Eyes**

She couldn't pretend to be happy, not after what she experienced. She left the joyous occasion as quickly as she could and ran home. Locking the door, she hid herself in her room and let out the most heart wrenching sob anyone would never hear.

She had just started to feel happy again. She had banished the darkness that had consumed her for many years and yet she could feel it coming back. Why was this happening to her? All she wanted was to be happy.

* * *

"Oh my," Snow gasped as she and her daughter walked into a war zone.

"I honestly didn't know who she was. I couldn't just leave her to die," Emma explained to her mother again.

"I know, sweetie," Snow reassured her daughter. "Come on, she must be in her room."

The duo walked up the stairs, which had no damage compared to the living room. They reached the room that they were searching for and walked in without knocking. "Regina?" Snow called out.

"Go away," came a muffled response.

"Regina, you need to get out of this house. It's been a week."

"I said go away," the Evil Queen barked.

"Regina, I'm sorry," Emma says.

"It doesn't matter Miss Swan," Regina responded. "Just please leave me alone."

"But Regina, you need to get out. Get some fresh air, maybe spend some time with Henry," Snow offered the Evil Queen.

"I said no. Now leave my home before I blast you both with a fireball," growled Regina.

"Come on, Emma," Snow called to her daughter. "She'll come out in her own time." Mother and daughter walked out of the room then out of the house.

_Thank god,_ Regina thought to herself as she burst into tears again. She did not want to break down in front of Snow White and the Savior. She knew that being alone was not going to help her heal but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was mourning over the man who was supposed to be her true love.

"I love you, Robin Locksley," she sobbed and once again cried herself to sleep.


	6. Last Love Song

**AN: So this has become my favorite song it brings back...memories. Those memories actually helped my muse write this actually. Anyway I know the last 2 one shots have been sad but I will have a happy one coming soon. Then again I have an angsty one in my head but I will spare us all the heartache. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**Last Love Song **

Regina watched as her true love and his, now living, wife walk down the street. Little Roland, who she had come to adore, was nestled between them, holding each of his parents hands. To anyone else this would have been a joyous scene to see but not to Regina.

She watched as he smiled at _her_, how he was staring at _her_. Just watching them was breaking her heart. She was about to walk back to her home when she heard her name escape his lips. "Regina!"

She was going to pretend she didn't hear him but she felt a familiar touch on her arm. "Regina, didn't you hear me calling you?" he asked breathless.

"No," she answered curtly.

"Oh well. We were on our way to Granny's. Would you like to join us?"

Regina took a glanced towards_ her_ and shook her head. "No thank you. I have...I have some work that needs to be done at my office."

"Are you certain?"

As painful as it was, she tugged her arm away and step away from him. "Yes."

"Regina," he said her name almost as if it was a prayer.

"Goodbye, Robin," she said thickly as she quickly walked away. As she walked, she let the tears flow freely down her face for the man she had thought was her true love.

Little did she know that he was watching her the entire time. He whispered, "Goodbye, Regina," before he returned to his family.


	7. Bad Drink Pt1

**AN: Sorry about the long wait. I had started this and then I lost all inspiration and left it alone. I got the urge to write again so hopefully I will have more for you. **

* * *

**Bad Drink Pt. 1**  
Marian could see how he looked at _her_ because he would look at her the same way, with love. But Marian could not help but be afraid of the Evil Queen. After all she had sentenced her to death back in the Enchanted Forest so who's to say that she won't do it again.

She watched as Roland played with the other Merry Men. Her heart ached at the thought of him growing up without her. A child should always have their mother and Marian was going to make sure that was going to happen.

She snuck away from the group, knowing that the Merry Men would watch after Roland. She knew of only one person who could help her, even though she feared them as well. She walked into town and into a shop causing a bell to chime.

At first glance, the shop looked empty until he walked into the room. "Well, well, I wasn't expecting to see you here, dearie," he greeted her as he walked into the room.

"I need your help...Rumplestilskin," she choked out his name.

"Of course," Rumple said in an annoyed tone. "I highly doubt you would just come by and visit me for no good reason." He walked over to the counter and motioned her to join him. "How can I help you, dearie?" he asked with a smirk.

Marian was at a loss for words. She knew what she wanted but she did not know how to ask for it. "I have a problem," she started, "And I need to take care of it."

"What kind of problem dearie?"

"A person problem," she answered. "I need this person gone and I don't care what it takes to get rid of them."

Rumplestilskin laughed his iconic laughed and walked over to his wooden chest. "So, you want this person gone by any means necessary? How very...evil of you dearie," he laughed.

"Can you help me or not?" Marian asked hastily.

"Lucky for you, dearie, I have a solution for your problem," Rumplestilskin says as he brings a small bottle filled with a red liquid to the counter. "Have the person who is causing so much trouble drink this and all your troubles should be over."

"Thank you," Marian said as she took the bottle and made a hasty retreat out of the shop.

* * *

"Regina," Marian greeted the other woman as entered the room. "Thank you for meeting me."

"To be quite honest, Marian, I am a bit confused as to why you invited me here," Regina says as she sits down in a waiting chair.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way things ended," Marian started. "I know you and Robin loved each other."

"Yes, we did," Regina says cooly. "But he has made his choice and I accept it."

"Why is that? I mean you love him don't you?"

"Yes, I do. When you love someone all you want is their happiness," Regina sighs, "and he's happy with you."

"Thank you Regina," Marian smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Marian turned to grab the two tea cups that were on the side table. She handed Regina one cup and took the other. "I hope you enjoy. I tried something new."

"Like what? Cinnamon?" Regina asked as she took a sip.

"No...poison," Marian spat back.

Surprised by the other woman's answer, Regina looked down at her cup and saw red liquid instead of the usually black of tea. Before she could take another breath, Regina collapsed on to the floor taking her last breath.

"I'm sorry but he's mine," Marian said venomously as she stood over the queen's body.

"What have you done?" Marian stood still as she heard the one person she loved fall right next to Regina. "What have you done!" Robin exclaimed again.

Marian didn't speak a word. She backed away from the couple then ran out the door.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger but no worries all you have to do is go to the next part. Go on. Click away. **


	8. Bad Drink Pt2

**AN: Alright enjoy reading part 2. **

* * *

**Bad Drink Pt. 2**  
"Any sign of her?"

"None. It looks like she just vanished."

"Gods, I can't believe she did this!" Robin exclaimed as he racked his hands through his hair roughly. "Why would she do this?"

"Isn't it obvious, mate?" Killian scoffed. "She found Regina here as a threat. They have bad blood and she wanted to make sure you were only hers."

"That gave her no right to poison, Regina!"

"I am just voicing what I, and the rest of the town, have seen," Killian said as he held up his arms defensively.

Just then Emma and Leroy walked in, each holding one of Rumplestilskin's arms. "Still no sign of Marian," Emma huffed, "but we did find who gave her the poison."

"Well done, dearie," Rumple sarcastically congratulated Emma.

"Did you know about this?" Robin yells.

"I had a hunch when she walked into my shop yesterday," Rumple answers. "But there is no need for you to get hot and bothered, thief."

"No reason! My true love is poisoned and you're telling me that I shouldn't be bothered by it!"

"Robin, calm down," Charming says restraining the thief from mangling Rumple. "Maybe he knows how to reverse his damage."

"To make it clear, I only gave the maid the potion. She was the one who used it," Rumple interjected.

"You're still an accessory," Emma retorts. "Now tell us how to reverse this."

"It's really, quite obvious, dearie," Rumple says in a bored tone. "True love's kiss."

Robin looked at Regina, who was placed on the couch. It looked as if she was sleeping but her skin looked dull and lifeless. He knelt beside the couch and slowly brought his lips to hers.

After a moment or two, Robin broke away from the kiss and waited for a sign that it had worked. After a second or two Regina gasped and coughed. Relieved, Robin brought Regina to him and vowed that he would not let her go. "Thank heavens it work," he sighed.

"Robin," Regina asks stunned. "How-? Why?"

"Because I love you Regina," Robin smiled.

"What about Marian?"

"She isn't my true love, you are."

"Robin, I don't want-"

"You're not the reason I'm not staying with her," he answers her unasked question. "What I feel with you, is the opposite with her. I feel a connection with you, as if we were one person."

"Robin," Regina stammers. "I-I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just give me another chance."

Regina looked into his eyes and saw that he was being honest. She also saw true love and passion. "Of course you can have another chance," she smiled.

They both just smiled at each other loving, earning eyes rolls from Killian, Leroy, and Rumple. "If I am not needed anymore, can I please go back to my shop?" Rumple asks annoyed.

"Fine," Emma huffs and lets him go. "Glad to see you awake Regina," the blonde smiles at the brunette. "I'll keep you posted on Marian," she tells Robin as she and the rest of the boys walk out of the room.

"Now, what shall we do?" Robin asks.

"How about we go pick up a certain little boy and go have dinner at Granny's. Talk some more about...us."

"Sounds good to me," Robin smiles.

* * *

**I know kinda predictable but I didn't know how to end this. As for Marian, I imagine they find her and she spends some time in the city prison. What do you think?**


	9. There's Always a Happy Ending

****AN: we had a scare in my family similar to this but everything is okay now. I hope you enjoy. ****

* * *

**There's Always a Happy Ending**

"Happy birthday Lizzie," I say as my little sister claps her hands excitedly. Even though she's only two she is so cute and smart.

Mom kisses Lizzie, her real name is Elizabeth, on her head and starts to cut the cake. She hands dad the first slice and he places it in front of Lizzie who decides to spread it around her face. Everyone in the room starts to laugh and then continue talking to each other.

I smile at Lizzie and remember how it was before she was born. It wasn't always happy around here.

* * *

"Roland, sweetie can you come here please?" I hear mom call from downstairs.

Thinking that I got in trouble for something, I ran downstairs and into the living room. "Yes, mama?"

"Sit down, son," dad says from the couch. "We need to talk."

"I didn't do it!" I blurt out before they could even say anything.

Mom just chuckles, "You're not in trouble, dear. We just need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I ask.

I couldn't help but notice that mom couldn't stop smiling and neither could dad. They both turned to look at each other and mom just nodded. "Roland, son," dad started, "how would you feel about having a baby brother or sister?"

I looked at my parents and couldn't help but be confused. "Uh, I think that would be okay," I answered. "Why, papa?"

"Well, dear," mom said as she reached for my hand and pulled me closer to the couch, "the reason we are asking you is because I am pregnant."

"Pregnant?" I asked in a scared voice. "What's that? Are you sick?" This time both mom and dad started laughing. "What's so funny? What does pregnant mean?"

"Roland, pregnant means that your mother is going to have a baby," dad says as he wraps his arm around mom's shoulder.

"You are? When?"

"Not for a few months, dear."

"What do you think, Roland?"

"That's so cool!" I exclaimed as I hugged both of my parents. We couldn't have been a more happier family.

* * *

"Roland. Roland, son, wake up."

"Papa?" I ask sleepily. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking your mother to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Because something might be wrong with the baby. Now you are going to stay here with aunt Snow and uncle David and we'll be back as soon as we can."

Dad looked worried and as if he wanted to cry. I sat up and hugged him. "Everything is going to be okay, papa," I whispered.

"I sure hope so, son. Now go back to sleep."

"I want to see mama before you leave," I say as I climb down from my bed.

"Roland," dad calls out as I make my way downstairs where I'm pretty sure mom is.

"Mama," I call out as I see her standing by the front door.

"Roland, I don't think-" but papa didn't get to finish since mama told him it was okay.

I ran downstairs and hugged mama as tight as I could. "Everything is going to be okay, mama," I tell her.

"I hope so, Roland," she says softly. I could see that she was crying. "Now, go back to bed and we'll see you later." She and papa walked out the door and I didn't see them again until that afternoon.

Mama looked so sad and every time I tried to go see her, she would cry. I had no idea what was going on and papa said that mama just needed to stay in bed for a while. He told me that I should go play but I hid behind the wall when he was talking to auntie Snow. He had said some about bleeding and that the baby was okay, which didn't make sense.

For a while, mama would just stay in bed and papa would take care of her. They would send me off with auntie Snow and I wouldn't come back for days. Finally, I asked mama why she was so sad and why they kept sending me with auntie Snow. "Don't you love me anymore?" I asked.

"Oh sweetie," she said with a sad smile, "Of course I love you, it's just that mama and the baby were sick."

"Sick? Are you better now?"

"The doctor says that I'm better but I have to take it easy until the baby comes."

"Oh," I nodded.

I didn't really understand what mama told me. If she was better then why did she have to be careful until the baby was here. Sometimes being a little kid is so hard.

* * *

The day that Lizzie came was just crazy. Mama was taking a nap while papa and I were having lunch. All of a sudden mama started yelling for papa and he went running to their room. Next thing I know both mama and papa are walking out the door and Miss Emma, Mr. Hook, and Henry are walking in.

"What's going on?" I asked Miss Emma.

"Your mom is going to have the baby today," she smiled.

"Oh," I nodded. "How long is it going to take?"

"Who knows, lad? It could take hours," Mr. Hook said.

"Hours?" I asked in shock. "That's a really long time." And it was. Papa didn't call Mr. Hook until it night time when I was just getting ready for bed. He told Mr. Hook that he could bring me to the hospital in the morning. But I was too excited and couldn't sleep. I wanted to see the baby now.

I waited and waited for morning to come and when I saw the sun coming up, I jumped out of bed, got dressed and then went to go wake up Miss Emma and Mr. Hook (they were not so happy about that). Miss Emma drove me and Henry to the hospital and when we got there I ran in.

"Whoa there, tiger," Miss Emma chuckled. "We need to ask where your mom is first."

After waiting a for a long time, or at least I thought it was a long time, I went up to my mama's room. She and papa were both sitting on the bed but mama was holding a bunch of blankets. "Roland, Henry," she smiled when she saw me and Henry. We have someone here you wants to meet you."

I walked over to the bed and peeked over at mama's arms. Wrapped up in all the blankets was a baby and it was sleeping. "Roland, Henry," mama said, "meet your baby sister, Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth," I whispered.

"Do you want to hold her, Roland?"

Papa asked from beside me. I nodded my head. "Okay. Go sit down in the chair and I will bring her over."

I did as papa said and sat down on the chair. He came over and told me to put my arms out then he put Lizzie in my arms. "What do you think, Roland?" he asked after a few seconds.

"I think she's perfect."

* * *

Two years later I still think Lizzie is perfect. Sure sometimes she does annoy me but that's what little sisters are for, right?


	10. We Danced

****AN: just some fluff. Inspired by the song We Danced by Brad Paisley. Enjoy the fluff :)****

* * *

**We Danced(AU)**

I had just closed up the bar for the night and was sweeping up the floors when I heard rapping on the door. I turned around and saw a angel standing at the door. Quickly, I walked over and unlocked the door to let her in. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're closed," I told her apoplectically.

"Oh I know," she softly tittered. "But I was just here and I left my purse at one of the tables."

"I actually just picked one up," I told her, remembering the red bag I had seen. "Come on in."

I lead her towards the bar and picked up the bag that was sitting there. "Good thing you came back. I was just about to take it for myself," I joked.

"Well, red does look nice on you," she smiled back. "But I think green is more your color."

"Good to know," I smiled at her. "Names Robin Locksely."

"I'm Regina, Regina Mills. Thank you for holding on to my bag."

"It was no trouble at all," I told her truthfully.

Before I knew it we were talking about everything and nothing. I had learned so much about this woman in only a matter of minutes. I learned that her mother was a cruel woman and how she has a young son at home. I also learned that she loves to ride horses and her favorite fruits are apples. She also likes to dance.

I stood up and walked around the bar and stood in front of her. "May I have this dance?"

She started laughing, "Don't you think we need music in order for us to dance?"

"Not really," I smiled at her. She smiled back and then took my hand. I twirled her once before I gathered her in my arms.

We swayed back and forth, to no music, in a slow circle. I couldn't help but stare into her gorgeous eyes. They resembled light colored emerald stone mixed with some brown and they were mesmerizing. I gently pulled her away from her and twirled her again causing her to laugh and boy was it beautiful. Nothing could have been better.

"Oh my, is that the time?" she asks looking at the clock above the bar.

"Yes, it is," I answered. It was 1:30 in the morning. Looks like we had been talking for two hours.

"I have to go," she said hastily as she gathered up her things. "Thank you again, Robin." She made her way to the door and almost walked out of my life.

"Regina, wait!" I called out to her. She turned around as I approached her. "Would you like to join me for dinner, Friday?"

She looked stunned by my question but then she smiled. "I would love to."

* * *

A year after we met and this woman still causes butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't ask for a better woman. As I stated down at the ring I plan to give her, I could help but feel like I made the right choice.

I put the back in my pocket and continued wiping down the bar. I had just finished when I heard the door open and close. Looking up I saw her, my Regina. I smiled and walked over to her and kissed her. "What are you doing her, dear? Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked her.

"I was but I finished all my paperwork and thought I would come by and surprise you," she smiled.

"Well I certainly am surprised," I chucked.

"I also hoped that you would join me and Henry for dinner."

"I would love to," I told her. "But I have something to ask you first."

"Oh?" she chirped.

I pulled the ring out of my shirt pocket and presented it to her. She gasped as soon as she saw it. Her eyes started gleam with tears but she had a smile that was as wide as her face could allow. "Will you marry me?" I ask.

She looked at the ring then at me, "Yes," she sobbed, "but on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Dance with me," she whispered. I couldn't help but smile and gathered her into my arms. As we did the first time we met, we swayed back and forth to no music. I could feel her tears on my shoulder but I knew they were happy ones. I kissed her on her temple and continue to hold her as we danced.


	11. Break on Me

**AN: seems like I am always going MIA and I am very sorry. Honestly I blame life :/ but anyway this is based in the song Break on Me by Keith Urban and I just fell in love with it. Now you may enjoy :)**

* * *

**Break on Me **

He heard the front door open then shut almost instantly with a slam. He put the plate that he was drying on the counter and went to go investigate. What he found almost broke his heart.

She was sitting against the wall with her knees pulled up to her body and her head resting on top of them. He could hear her sniffling and that's what pushed him over the edge. He walked over and sat right beside her, wrapping his arms around her form.

The sniffling turned into sobs and she turned herself into his body. He began to stroke her hair gently and rock them slowly. He wanted to know what was wrong but he would let her tell him when she was ready.

After a few minutes or so, her sobs quieted and her breathing came back to normal. She lifted her head and just looked at him. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

"That's what I'm here for sweetheart," he says as he wipes a few tears away. "Whenever you need to come apart and break down just know I am here when that happens."

"I love you," she says with a watery smile.

"I love you, too, Regina," he replies as he brought her back into his arms.


End file.
